Storms and Subtler Things
by A Pen A Flame A Friend
Summary: Robb Stark gets stirred out of his melancholy by something unexpected. AU.


Robb Stark sat on the large windowsill of his front room and watched the rain pelt down. He sighed and set his book down. A fire burned at the hearth and a slow Christmas song played on the radio. The weather had been getting much colder of late.

"Winter is coming" muttered Robb somberly.

He couldn't help but feel like a storm was coming, along with the cold. He eased himself off the windowsill and paced into the middle of his living room. He jolted as he heard a pounding on his front door. He ran to it and hesitated before opening the door. He let out a sigh as he came face to face with a completely soaked and rather cranky Theon Greyjoy.

"Theon, what are you doing here?" asked Robb, innocent surprise registering on his face.

"Damn you Robb Stark! I texted you for half an hour standing on your porch to let me in, its pissing rain you could have let me in sooner!" he grumbled

"Sorry, I was kinda absorbed in a book, come in?"

"Damn right." He growled

Theon stepped in the door, flung his soaked coat onto the banister and stalked into the kitchen.

Robb laughed "Hungry Theon?"

"You don't know the half of it, I haven't eaten all day, Piss, I have the worst hangover.

"Partying at the Tyrells last night?"

"Hells yeah!" laughed Theon then he groaned, "Laughing makes my head hurt more"

he staggered over to the sink, grabbed a glass and ran the tap. When it was full he downed the glass.

"Better?"

"Hell no." Theon grimaced and set the glass down on the counter.

"Speaking of the Tyrells, Robb, Margaery said she would likely be stopping by later tonight."

"Oh"

"Oh?, Oh!? You have the beautiful Margaery Tyrell stopping at your house and all you can say is Oh!?" laughed Theon

"Yeah." Stammered Robb, " I have known her a lot longer then you, the novelty has worn off a bit."

"You always wear the dorkiest things to her parties"

"And you always wear the clothes you slept in the night before"

Theon sat down on Robbs couch, laughing again, then winced

"Ow, my bloody head"

"Stop complaining you big baby" laughed Robb and playfully punched his arm. Theon punched back and suddenly they were wrestling on the couch.

Robb found himself under Theon who was straddling his chest and attempting to put him in a headlock. Robb struggled but the boy on top was about twenty pounds heavier and a good deal stronger. Theon leaned forward and attempted to wrap his arms around Robb's head. Robb thrashed but it was no good. Considerably Red in the face and quite sweaty as well as out of breath, he did the only thing he could think to do. He darted his head forward and kissed him.

Theon's eyes widened in shock and he jerked his head back and rolled off Robb and onto the floor.

"What the fuck?" he roared.

Robb grinned sheepishly, "What? Got you off me didn't it?"

"Of course it did, what the fuck man you don't do that."

"You're just mad I won."

Theon sat disheveled on the floor, a mix of confusion and incredulity on his face. "Yeah whatever." He grinned suddenly. "Ill get you next time Robb Stark!"

Robb leaned back, slightly out of breath, the taste of Theon on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes.

"We'll see."

Twenty minutes later Margaery knocked on the door, Robb answered it and beckoned her inside. She placed her umbrella in the stand and then patted Robb on the shoulder before wealking into the living room. Theon magically had another beer in his hand; he waved to her from where he had sunken into an armchair.

"Theon."

"Margaery"

He gestured to the couch with his beer and she nodded and sat down, crossing her legs and folding her arms. She wore a short yet loose black dress that featured a golden floral pattern. Black lace tights ended in knee high calfskin boots. All together she looked stern, businesslike and beautiful.

Robb came into the room and sat down in a high-backed chair opposite Theon and Margaery.

"So, what brings you here Margaery?"

"Mostly a desire to check on you Robb, you weren't at the party last night, although you most certainly where Theon. I'm surprised you can still drink considering the amount you had last night, actually, I'm impressed you can even stand.

"It would take more then that to keep a Greyjoy down."

"So I see."

Robb smiled at their banter, the usual flows of the way they talked to each other, the mix of veiled hostility and friendly jibes always brought a smile to his face. Outside the storm blew and raged against the house, pelting the windows with rain and hail. In the distance they heard thunder rumble.

Theon gazed into the fire and took another sip of his beer, Margaery looked at her nails and Robb watched them both. Suddenly the room lit up with harsh white light as lightning struck down right outside and thunder shook the house and half deafeaned them. Margaery screamed. Robb went over and wrapped his arms around her as the storm passed right over the house. More lightning flashed, while thunder roared its fury. Only Theon was mostly unaffected, his family had been fishermen for generations, he was used to storms.

Margaerys usual composure was shattered as she sat there trembling in Robbs arms. Even Theon got up and put an arm around her. The two boys sat there holding Her until the storm passed, somewhere in between a waiting for the next bout of thunder, Robb nodded off.

He awoke sometime later, his arms still around Margaery who had also fallen asleep against him. His head rested on Theons sleeping chest. The fire had burned down to smoldering embers and he couldn't hear the rain anymore. He turned his head to look out the window. Snow had begun to fall and a light blanket of it covered the yard and road. He laid his head back down on Theons warm chest, clutched Margaery tighter and closed his eyes again.

Theon awoke, his hangover subsided slightly, and he felt warm all over. He felt a weight on his legs and chest. He looked down and saw Margaery and Robb lying on top of him, effectively pinning him to the couch. He sighed and looked at the embers of the fire. Soon his eyes grew heavy, the warm of the two on top of him lulling back to sleep.

Margaery awoke but didn't open her eyes. She felt warm an safe, she could feel the steady rise and fall of someone's breathing. She opened her eyes and found herself, not in her bed as she had expected, but rather sandwiched between Robb and Theon on Robbs couch. Being effectively trapped between her friends she just decided to relax. She couldn't hear the storm anymore either. Satisfied for the time being, she closed her eyes again, a smile quirking at the corner of her mouth.


End file.
